


what's your type?

by just_peachyy



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Multi, implied sexytimes but nothing too explicit, its so short i just realized jsdjhas, oyyyyy did this request make me start shipping another rarepair????? plsss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachyy/pseuds/just_peachyy
Summary: So maybe this wasn't a good idea in the first place.





	what's your type?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butchsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/gifts).



> BOYYY ok this took me waaaay too long to write bc i was getting ready for school and stuff but it's finally here!!

"What's your type?" Gintoki asks one day, watching Hijikata sort through his papers. 

Hijikata just makes a noncommittal noise and puffs away at his cigarette. 

"Hijikata-kun," he draws out the last word, inching closer to press a finger to Hijikata's cheek. "Don't avoid the question."

He gets his hand batted away as if by an irritable cat. "You, isn't it?"

"I mean, not many people have a silver perm, do they?" Gintoki pauses. "Unless - don't tell me you're into old ladies!"

"Shut up, you know what I mean, you idiot." Hijikata snaps. 

"Or red eyes. Maybe Kakashi when he has his sharingan but - oh! He has silver hair too! You're in love with Kakashi -"

"Gintoki." Hijikata reaches over and cups his face, effectively making his words wilt and falter. He knocks their foreheads together. "It's you, okay? My type is you."

Gintoki swallows. "Okay." he says softly, tremulously, his heart skipping beats like crazy. Hijikata gives him a small smile before pulling away, turning back to his reports. 

There's a pause. 

"No, but if you had to choose -"

Hijikata makes an exasperated noise. 

** 

"This is serious." Gintoki says. "Dark hair."

Zura gives him a searching look. "That's fine."

"Blue eyes."

"Yeah," He nods. Elizabeth stares at Gintoki, unblinking. 

"Right, right. Temperamental?"

"Maybe?" Zura shrugs. "You're temperamental. I've hung around temperamental idiots for most of my life." 

"Nice, okay." Gintoki says absently and looks out the window, and thinks about how he is treading an increasingly fine line between a kind of mutualism and most certain death by being caught in a crossfire. He gets up and stretches, feels Zura's eyes on him. "Alright. How about next week, thursday?"

Elizabeth holds up a sign; _we're planning a bombing at an embassy that day. Busy._

Zura nods seriously, and Gintoki feels his eye twitch. "The day after that?"

"Assuming you're not dead or in prison." Gintoki says dryly. "At Yorozuya, okay? And don't bring Elizabeth. Sorry."

Elizabeth holds up another sign: _very subtle._

Gintoki scowls. "I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Zura asks, moving his hair off his shoulder. 

Gintoki thinks about the way Hijikata might react once Gintoki reveals to him that he's dating Katsura Kotarou, a Joui rebel and terrorist, as well as the vice chief of the Bakufu's special police force. He winces at the thought of the mouthful he might get.

"To write my last will and testament," he says truthfully, and slips out of Zura's hiding place and back home. 

** 

Gintoki finishes his will with a flourish, and leaves the ink to dry for a moment on his desk. Shinpachi is dusting the shelves at the back of the room, and he can almost hear the frown on his face. 

"Gin-san, I don't know if that's a good idea." he finally says. 

"Patssuan, I'm a grown man. I can handle this." He says confidently. 

"Right. And the fact that you wrote a will and testament reassures me so." Shinpachi says dryly. 

"You probably didn't even leave anything to us, Gin-chan," Kagura deadpans, sucking on her sukonbu and leafing through JUMP. 

"Lies. You'll see, I was most generous with you two-"

"Which isn't saying much," Kagura rolls onto her back, holding JUMP straight above her face. 

"What do you mean?" Gintoki yelps. 

"How come you have _two_ boyfriends?" Kagura shakes her head. "One of them is a cop and the other is a terrorist! Where did Kagura-chan go wrong? I thought I taught you better! "

"Exactly what I was saying, Gin-san." Shinpachi mutters, his dusting getting more aggressive."Whatever way I look at it, someone's going to get hurt."

Gintoki scowls. "Thank you for the faith, you two. Gin-san has thought this out very carefully, and it will go amazingly well."

**

It was not going very well. 

Hijikata's posture is ramrod straight, his fingers digging into the fabric of his pants as he glared at Katsura, who was looking at him with disdain, arms crossed and hands tucked into the sleeves of his kimono. They were both as tense as racehounds at the starting line, twitching for an excuse to leap. The house was dead silent except for the ticking of Gintoki's clock. The kids were at Tae's with his will and testament, which he very much hoped that he could laugh over with the two of them after the day was through. 

"Now, now, I know this might seem weird-" Gintoki laughs tightly, putting his hand on each of their knees. 

"Weird!" Katsura exclaims. "I was brought here under the pretense of meeting your other significant other and you bring me none other than-"

"A terrorist and a Joui rebel." Hijikata finishes. There's a vein twitching in his forehead. He smiles tightly at Gintoki. "This is a joke, right? You're teasing me, right?"

Gintoki winces as Katsura lets out a booming, strained laugh. "Well met, Vice-Chief," he says mockingly, and he turns to Gintoki and tilts his head. "You have weird tastes, Gintoki."

"Oy, that's insulting yourself too." Hijikata says dryly. Gintoki can nearly hear their teeth grinding from where he's sitting. 

"Okay, okay," Gintoki waves his hands, his gut coiling up. He lets out a nervous laugh. "How about - okay, plan B?"

His boyfriends look at him with matching expressions of exasperation and Gintoki feels the strange urge to laugh. They're alike in more ways than they'd prefer to admit. 

"Here. Okay. Zura-"

"It's not Zura, it's-mmf!"

"Oh my God," he hears Hijikata mutter behind him as Gintoki kisses Zura on the mouth. Zura tenses up at first, the thought of the vice chief watching them not at all being something that would appeal to him, but Gintoki's mouth is so soft and yielding under his and he eventually relaxes into it with a small sigh. He feels Gintoki's hand in his hair, tugging him gently closer, and when they part he can't help but slide his heavy eyes to Hijikata. 

What a sight. The vice chief's ears are bright red, and there's a faint blush high on his cheeks. For a mortifying moment, there's a flash of desire in his gut. 

"I can't _believe_ you, Gintoki." Hijikata says, but his voice shakes a bit; Gintoki can't help his smile, and Hijikata reddens.

"Are you going to arrest him?" Gintoki asks slyly, and Katsura looks at him with his chin raised in defiance. The look of resolve he's trying to go for doesn't really work; his lips are a dark pink, and his cheeks are flushed. 

Hijikata meets their eyes evenly. "Come here." He says instead, and Gintoki looks like he got slapped upside the head. He goes over to him as if in a trance, and Hijikata drags him down and kisses him like his life depends on it, fingers curling possessively into his yukata. Gintoki can't help but whine when he pulls away, his fingers catching on the lapels of Hijikata's jacket. 

"You too." Hijikata adds, and Gintoki nearly gets whiplash. Katsura looks at him incredulously, and Gintoki nods reassuringly. 

"No handcuffing unless it's consensual," he says nervously to break the tension, but the air in the room crackles and Gintoki understands. It's not an enemies-meeting kind of tension. It's-

Oh. Okay.

Katsura walks over and presses Hijikata against the back of the sofa and kisses him chastely, hesitantly. Hijikata reaches up and tangles his fingers in his hair, because who can resist Zura's hair? Gintoki has to blink a couple of times, pinch himself to make sure that this is real and this is happening in front of him -? 

"Truce." Katsura murmurs, pulling away from Hijikata. The vice chief looks at him appraisingly for a moment before tucking his hair behind his ear almost tenderly. A mutual yielding. 

"Okay." 

Gintoki looks at them with a strange feeling in his gut. 

**

"Oh," Gintoki's voice shakes. He clears his throat. "Oh,"

Hijikata cracks open an eye to look up at him from where he is biting a mark onto the jut of his hip. 

"Hush," Katsura says, his voice throaty and rough. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, looking rumpled but still somehow dignified. His hair hangs around him like the branches of a lazy willow tree, and Hijikata reaches to move it out of his eyes, gathering it in his hand and placing it over one shoulder. 

"You really have a thing for his hair, don't you?" Gintoki says wryly. 

"What he said, Yorozuya." Hijikata snarks back, but when he ducks his head again, Gintoki catches the flash of a flushed face. 

He smiles.

**

Katsura's asleep, his head planted firmly against Gintoki's chest. Hijikata's getting dressed for his night shift. Gintoki watches his nimble fingers tie his cravat and tuck it into the collar of his waistcoat. 

"I really think the uniforms look better without the jackets." Gintoki says. 

"Mm. I'm not taking fashion advice to someone who doesn't wear his clothes properly." Hijikata sticks a cigarette into his mouth and moves to light it. 

"Oy!"

"Keep your voice down. You'll wake him up." Hijikata shrugs into his jacket and exhales a cloud of smoke. He looks at the two of them on the futon together and catches the way that he is being observed by Gintoki in an odd moment of serenity. He lifts his eyebrows in askance. 

"Maa, nothing." Gintoki smiles up at him. He closes his eyes. "Have a good night, Hijikata-kun. Good luck catching terrorists and whatnot."

He feels more than hears Katsura's small snort against his skin, and hears more than sees Hijikata's enormous eye roll as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @drunkmaenad on tumblr!!


End file.
